Crimson and Azure
This is They arrived in Nebelheim in their Rookie Form Flamon: Hang on. He put the device on his eye to see if there's a huge change and it's not here Flamon: Looks fine to me. There's no chain in it. Anteatermon: Well, maybe they're like Cornelia, and they haven't been annexed by the Federation. Pengimon: Yeah, um. Corn, what? Strabimon: You need to remember. Hawkmon: Huh, it can't be. They saw Hawkmon Hawkmon: Hello, everyone. It is you, right? Tromon: Hey, it's Hawkmon. Geopardmon: Hi, how are you doing? Tama: It's the-good ￼to see you. Hawkmon: Same here. Hey, I have to ask. What are 16 Hybrid Digimon, Mirage and 2 Champions doing way down here in Babil? Morgana: Oh, right. We didn't tell you. They explained everything Hawkmon: Oh, that's good. I was starting to get worry. What if I accidentally saved a couple of bad apples from the Bahamut Army? Ottermon: It's strange. Why did people and Digimon's think that we're working with the Bahamutian Soldiers? Lamnimon: I don't know. I guess they don't see many Hybrid Digimon anymore, unless they're working for the bad guys. Hawkmon: Of course... And not just Hybrids. Warriors, too. These days, they all seem to be fighting for Bahamut. I guess it makes sense in a way. They say the Federation can conquered their homeland long ago. KoRaimon: Whoa. Hawkmon: Still, the Prophecy's a hot topic, around Nibelheim. Everyone in town has heard of the Hybrid Digimon from the Digital World. Flitmon: Ugh... I'm not sure I like being a celebrity Digimon. Anteatermon: Just like the time I don't want to be in the Bookclub. Cutaway Anteatermon saw Reflectmon with all Digimon Anteatermon: Hey, who are they? Reflectmon: Those guys were my Bookclub, would you join us? Anteatermon: Oh! Okay! He jump out of the Window End of Cutaway Hawkmon: Anyway. So you're looking for the valley of fire? Goatmon: Unfortunately, that's the only real clue that we've got. Hawkmon: The Valley of Fire... Everyone knows that bit. But no one's sure which valley is the right one. Strabimon: What do you mean? Hawkmon: If you're looking for the valley of fire, this Region is full of them. But that's just it. Any one of those valleys could be the one the Prophecy is talking about. Oh, yeah! I forgot there's a Digimon who has alot ￼of Data in town doing research on the valley! He might know. They meet Ann and Calumon Hawkmon: Let me introduce the Hybrid Digimon. Futaba: Yeah, that's them. Great to see you, Ann. Ann: You too. Even you, Morgana￼. Morgana: Great to see you, Lady Ann. Calumon: Hello there, I'm Calumon. Hm? Something here is not right. Something about you... Dogmon: Hey, you know... the way that Mirage follow you.￼.. you totally remind me of Gatomon. I guess it's because you're both have alot of Data. Calumon: What? You know, Gatomon? Talpidmon: Yeah, we meet here. Back on the Upper continent. She was really a lot of help to us. Tama: We might not even be the-here ￼if Gatomon hadn't pointed us in the right Direction. Calumon: Oh, well then. I suppose you can't be all that bad. It's okay, you can trust you. They're friends with Gatomon. For the time being at least. They explained everything Calumon: I see. You're searching for four Keys recorded in the Prophecy? Flamon: Yep, we came to Babli because we heard one of the keys was hidden here, in a valley of fire. Calumon: Yes, but you know, the keys are part of the Crimson Prophecy. Geopardmon: Crimson Prophecy? So wait, you mean there's more then one version? Calumon: Yep. There used to be a single Prophecy. Azure Prophecy. It only spoken of four Sigils, and said nothing about keys. It was much more abstract. Digimon: The Azure Prophecy is heresy! Calumon: What? This is not business of yours! Digimon 2: Lies! Only the Crimson Prophecy is gospel! Calumon: Oh boy. Digimon: Are you a Digimon or not? You should pray that fate guides you to the Crystal Tower. Digimon 2: The Crimson Prophecy is clear. Flanked by Mirages and Digimon, the chosen ones shall acquired four keys. Digimon: From the Crystal Tower they shall mount the heavens, where God will grand them the gift on eternity! Digimon 2: So long as you know to look for the signs, the keys shall be found. Digimon: So do as the Crimson Prophecy commands of you, hmm?￼ Calumon: Ugh! All you hear these days is so lame! Ann: Yeah, no kidding. At least they're not breaking any laws or getting violent, but it's still creepy. Calumon: What do those jerks know, anyway? The Azure Prophecy was written be the First Summoner in the Real World. It's the Crimson Prophecy that came later. The whole thing is nothing but a joke. Hawkmon: Still that joke seeks to be the Prophecy folks believe in. Calumon: Unfortunately so. That's why I came here to sort the truth out myself. So tell me, why are you certain to look for the keys like the Prophecy said? Pengimon: You see. They explain to them Ann: So you're telling that your Beast Spirits shared the same name as the Legendary Warriors? And You're looking for the Heralds Castle to find them. Hawkmon: I see! If you really are the Legendary Warriors, all you have to do is follow the Prophecy, and you might wind up there anyway. Strabimon: Of course, and there's more. Someone told us we would find our way home as long as we keep fighting and pressing onwards. Calumon: Hmm... Well, whatever the case, it seems the only way to prove which Prophecy is true... Is to accompany the sixteenth of you to the valley of fire. In a way, you'd be accompanying me and Ann me doing me a favor. Flamingomon: What will it be? Calumon: Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it. Are we ready? Ladybugmon: What? Ready? We don't know which Valley to go to. Calumon: I already figured it out. The Valley of Babil are numbered, and I believe the one who are looking for is Valley Seven. Flamon: Alright, Placey ￼place, here we go! Flamingomon: You forget entire names you know!? Tama: Valley Seven is east of the-here. They went to Valley Seven and this place is so hot Pengimon: Oh boy! This Valley so hot! Tama: Ooogh... I think my fur is the-melting￼. Dogmon: Valley office, you are way, way to fiery. Calumon: Oh boy. Strabimon: Is something wrong? Calumon: Oh, it's nothing. Shall we? They head off ￼Pengimon: Oh boy! I'm burning up. Dogmon: Yeah, except Flamon. Because he's the Legendary Warriors of Fire. Tama: Me the-too. Goatmon: Just think about cold things! And then think about them melting. Ladybugmon: One wrong step, and we're finish. Dogmon: Achoo! Lamnimon: Ah! Why are you sneezing￼!? It's like five hundred degree in here! They keep going and then Fiere Tornado appeared Ann: What's going? We'll never be able to put out a fire this big. Not with the Mirages that we've got! Calumon: I can't take it! He ran away Morgana: Hey! Where are you going, Calumon! Strabimon: Come on, let's go! They went after him and they saw him corner by a Fire Mirage Flamon: Come on! They fight it and ot heading toward Calumon Calumon: No! Stay away! He summon his Mirage and it defeated the Fire Mirage Lamnimon: Calumon. Are you alright? Calumon: I hate ￼Fire. More than anything. Long ago, the Federation decided to invade my home. The house I was in caught fire... I was all alone, And I.... Flamon: Then why did you come to a place like this? Calumon: You needed someone to help you, didn't you? I wanted to conquer my fears! But... I couldn't do it. The mere sight of so much fire... It was... Strabimon: I think... you did very well. Dogmon: Yeah, I mean, that Fire Mirage? You doused it in one fell swoop! Agunimon: Yeah! You got nothing to scared of. Fire got you down? All you gotta do then is just it out, baby. Pengimon: Blow it out, baby? That's your sage advice? He's not struggling with a rear of birthday candles Flamon: He's not? Futaba: No. Flamon: Then... How about this? Maybe he needs a party to cheer him up! Morgana: What about anything that you're doing right now could possibly cheer him up? Oh wait, are trying to make Fire look cool? Tama: It's the-cooler ￼than you. Calumon: (Laugh) You're so funny! Flamon: What? I am not! Ann: Yeah, you're funny to him. Tama: Completely beyond the-redemption. Flamon: Hey! Calumon: So, shall we? Geopardmon: What? Flamon: Go home. You've got nothing to prove. We'll let you know if we find anything. Calumon: Are you sure? How will you go past that wall of fire? KoRaimon: Oh, um... Calumon: Look. I'll return to Nibelheim after I put the fire out for you. Sound reasonable. Flamon: Yeah! Reasonlicious. Geopardmon: Are you sure? Calumon: Yep, come on. They went off to the Fire Wall Calumon: (breathe) Tromon: Are you alright? Geopardmon: Calumon? Calumon: Misty! He summon his Mirage and it clear the Fire Wall Flamon: Great! Then Calumon look exhausted Calumon: I'm fine. I just got a little worked up... and I couldn't keep my balance. Flitmon: Phew! Calumon: Alright then. I should return to town. I hate to leave... Ottermon: It's okay. You done plenty for us. Tama: See you the-next ￼tama! Dogmon: Hold on! Where's the next Tama, Tama? Tama: Oh! Maybe it's the-sometime ￼tama-rah! They laugh Strabimon: Okay, I think their brains are friend. Safe travel, Calumon. And thanks for everything. Calumon: No, thank you. Well, so long! He left and our heroes went ahead￼ Geopardmon: Okay, let's press on everyone. Flamon: Right let's press on! Tama: Best of the-luck ￼on your adventure! Flitmon: Oh no, you don't! You're coming with us! Anteatermon: I reeeeally ￼don't know about this place. Lamnimon: I do. I know that's really bad. Tama: We can't the-give up now! Morgana: Technically we can, but let's get this over with. They saw the Key Flamon: Whoa! Is that the Key? Tama: What do you the-know!? Now that was a piece of the-cake! They're gonna get it but then a Huge Fire Mirage just ate the Key Flamon: Hey! Give us back our key, right now! Pengimon: So much for a piece of cake then. They're gonna fight it and they defeated it and got the Key Agunimon: Alright, we got the Key. It just like the Prophecy said! And I have my powers back! Anteatermon: Me too! Grumblemon: So am I! Loweemon: Good for you. They saw their friends look unhappy Agunimon: What's the matter, are you jealous that we have our powers back? Loweemon: What? No, I'm fine with that. I just... Then Fire are gone Pengimon: Why'd it... get so quiet all of a sudden? Beetlemon: Yeah, what gives? Tama: Is it 'cause we have that bomb the old heave-the-ho? Then something shaking Arbormon: What now? An Earthquake? Kazemon: Well, I think it's a big one! Lobomon Not really, look! They saw a strange Dragon and then Giant Waves has appeared Mercurymon: What the Heck!?! Ranamon: A Giant Wave!? Morgana: Oh no! Anything but another flood! Tama: Oh! Mayday! The-Mayday! They have been wash away and then Two Dark Digimon is holding Calumon unconscious